


HomeComing

by IsisWard1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisWard1/pseuds/IsisWard1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has been missing for 8 years. He and Camp-Half blood have moved on but will happen when he returns home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HomeComing

Percy opened the door of his apartment and looked at the cop standing on the other side. The man didn't look like a monster and Percy wasn't getting any weird feelings from him, so he figured the guy was a normal mortal police officer.  
"Can I help you officer?" Always be polite to someone who can have you arrested.  
"Are you Perseus Jackson sir?" Percy wondered if all cops had to take classes on that carefully blank look.  
"I am. Is there a problem ?" I hadn't done anything lately that would have drawn the attention of the mortal police. Plus the fact that he knew my full name was never a good sign.  
"No there is no problem sir but I was wondering if you would come outside so we can talk properly?"  
"Yeah one second" I turned around and looked at my best friend Hazel who was sitting on the living room couch "Hazel I'll just be right outside okay?'  
she looked at me her face full of concern "yeah okay Percy. Frank and I will watch the girls". I stepped outside onto the balcony and closed the door behind me. The officer gave me a reassuring smile.  
"I just have a few questions for you first Mr. Jackson. You are 24?" the smile dropped from his face and he went back to all seriousness.  
"There abouts." I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and leaned back against the door.  
"And you are a student at Stanford correct?"  
"I am."  
"And you live with Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang?"  
"I do. I'm sorry officer but what is all this about?" By this point Percy knew that the cop wasn't a monster but that did nothing to decrease the worry eating at him. Outside of school he rarely dealt with humans.  
"Last month you applied for a junior position at Johnson and Sons Law Firm. When you went through the basic background check your name and finger prints raised a red flag in the system. A missing persons from eight years ago. 16 year old Perseus 'Percy' Jackson went missing from his Long Island summer camp." The cop peered at me questioningly as if he was waiting fro a confirmation that I was this kid from New York. I was stunned, this was the only piece of possible information about my past that I had gotten since arriving at camp Jupiter.  
"Eight years ago I woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory of who I was. I ended up at a camp for orphans and runaways here in California. I have no idea of where I'm from or how I got there in the first place." So I lied, I couldn't exactly tell this mortal cop that the talking wolf goddess Lupa had sent me to a camp for Roman demigods.  
"Your name , description and finger prints match that of the missing person. the chance of you being the missing child is almost 100%. However the only way to know for sure is to talk to the mother and have a DNA test done. Because you are over 18 we can't force you to take that step. I f you do decided to contact her you can come down to the station and get the information from the file. I know it is a lot to take in so I will leave you to think about it Mr.Jackson."  
"Thank you officer" My voice came out strained. I watched the officer walk away then took the few steps forward that brought me to the rail over looking the apartment's small yard. I wasn't ready to go in and talk to Hazel and Frank just yet. My mother? Was it really possible that I could find out about my past after all this time? Did I even want that any more? I knew my father was Posiden god of the sea, but did I want to meet my mother? I had a good life here, I was praetor at Camp, was in college had friends. A family. I thought of my girls, my daughters. I had to do what was right for them. That wasn't dragging them all the way to New York so I could meet a virtual stranger was it? On the other hand I felt as if my past had left a hole in me that was impossible to fill. I really did want to know my mom and why my memory was gone. I turned back around and looked at my apartment. Through the break in the curtain of the large window I could see my small family. Hazel standing behind the couch with Pandora in her arms. Frank was on the couch in front of them and I could see the top of Maria's small blond head next to him. I knew they would support whatever decision I made. I straightened up and went over to the door, took a deep breath and went inside to tell my family what had happened.


End file.
